The Dark Side of Love
by MissMastersSparrow1
Summary: When Raven gets kidnapped by Slade, something happens.something serious,unexpected, and something that no one would ever imagine to happen.slade tries to get one Titan inparticular all roued up and mad. but something different happens instead.ravenxslade.


"Give me the remote, Cyborg!" Beastboy yelled.

He jumped up and down, trying to receive it from Cyborg who was at least five heads taller than him.

"No! You stole my pancakes!" Cy said.

Robin was talking to Starfire, who was sort of his girlfriend. They just wouldn't admit they were going out.

There were all kinds of noises in the Titan's Tower. Raven meditated or at least tried to in her room. It was hard since she wasn't concentrated enough. There was too much noise. Her mind was everywhere. She was thinking about Robin a lot. It made her kind of jealous to know that he liked Starfire and not her. It seemed like everyone except her had someone to love. Cyborg had Bumblebee; Beastboy had Terra, who was basically dead, but he didn't seem to get over her; and of course Robin and Starfire had each other. Raven was left alone. She finally fell to the ground because of lack of concentration. She decided to go out to the beach for a while and try to relax. She grabbed her dark purple almost black cloak and put it on, clasping the brooch. The brooch was also her titan's communicator. She also grabbed a couple dollars just in case she wanted to buy something to drink at a concession stand.

When her door opened it seemed like all the noise was getting louder. She defiantly needed to get out.

As she walked out of the living room she heard Robin yell over all of the noise, "Hey, Raven." She turned around to face him and smiled at him.

"Hi, Robin." She said.

"What cha doing?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just going down to the beach for a while."

"Oh, ok. Well, we'll be here if you need us."

"Ok. See you later." She waved at him and left. She didn't want to talk to him much. It would just distract her more.

"Where did friend, Raven go?" Starfire asked Robin.

"She went down to the beach for a while. She never said why, though."

"Is something wrong with her? Is she feeling ok?"

"I don't know. She seemed a little distracted."

Beastboy and Cyborg had joined them now.

"Maybe that's why she went to the beach." Robin said.

He seemed a little concerned for her. He had never seen her so distracted before on a normal day. Nothing had happened so far in the city for almost two days now. He hoped she was ok.

"Are _you_ ok, Robin?" Cyborg asked him.

Robin snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

That's when he realized that for some time now, down deep in his heart, he had feelings for Raven.

Raven dug her feet down deep into the warm sand. This was the perfect place to relax. She let the water rush against her legs and back into the ocean. She let everything out of her mind, trying to think about the beach. But thinking about the water made her thirsty. So she decided to walk over to the concession stand and get a soda. As she walked she felt like she was being watched or followed. She looked around but didn't see anyone following her. When she reached the concession stands she saw a woman who worked at one waving for her to come over. Raven walked over to the stand.

"Excuse me, miss. But a man wearing a mask ordered a soda for you." the woman said as she pushed a cup of soda to her.

Raven figured it to be Robin who had ordered the drink for her.

"Are you sure it's for me?" she asked the woman.

"Yes. He said the girl wearing a dark purple cloak and had black hair."

Raven looked around to see if there was anyone else who would match that description. She saw no one else.

"Do you know where this man went?" she asked the woman as she took the soda.

"Yes. He headed toward the other end of the beach."

"Thank you."

As she headed the way she had come she took a sip of the soda. To her it tasted extremely weird. But she didn't think anything of it and took a couple more sips. As she was getting closer to the spot she was once at she could see a figure, but couldn't make out who it was. Then her vision started blurring and she felt dizzy and tired. Then the figure, which she could hardly see, started getting closer until it was a couple feet away. She couldn't believe who she saw.

"Slade!" Raven weakly exclaimed. She felt as if she was going to pass out any second.

"Hello, Raven. It seems you are by yourself. Not very safe. You should know better than that." He said, as he got closer to her.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of my self." She started to stagger.

"Oh, can you?" Slade said looking at the soda in her hand.

Then Raven passed out. In one swift move, Slade caught her before she could hit the ground.

It was nighttime.

"Dude, where is Raven?" Beast boy asked.

"You mean, she's not back yet?" Robin said in concern.

"No. She's been at the beach all day."

"Are you sure she never came back?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

"Well, let's go search for her to make sure she's alright." Robin had gathered the rest of the Titans and headed down towards the beach.

Cyborg used his built in flashlight to light the way. They had walked for a while and called Raven's name but she never answered back. Then Robin saw something shine in the light of the flashlight. He grabbed it and saw that it was Raven's communicator. It also had a note attached to it.

'_Titans, I have your dear friend Raven. She is safe…for now. If you ever whish to see her again, come find me. –S'_

"Who is S?" Robin said aloud.

He and the rest of the Titans went back to the Titans Tower to try and figure out where Raven was.

_ Two men stood in front of the nineteen year old Raven. She couldn't make either of them out. Everything was blurry. She knew though, that both of them had black hair and one man was taller than the other. "I love you, Raven." The two men said at the same time. Raven didn't know what to say. She had no idea who these men were and yet they both know her and love her._

Raven suddenly woke up with a gasp. Her vision was blurred and her head was throbbing. She heard nothing except for crickets chirping and the wind blowing. Then her vision became clear. She saw that she was in a dark room with a huge window. The window was open and so were the doors to a balcony. The light blue curtains of both the window and balcony blew in the wind. She looked around some more and noticed she was lying in a large bed. But it was not her room. She then remembered the beach and how Slade took her. She immediately got out of the bed. But when she did she ran right into none other than Slade. She gasped and fell backwards onto the floor. She scooted her self away from him with her feet until she felt the wall behind her back.

"W-what's going on? Why did you kidnap me?" she asked trying not to show the little bit of fear she had.

"I'm not really feeling like telling you why. I don't trust you yet."

"Well you can at least tell me where I am."

"True, but as I said, I don't feel like it and I don't trust you."

Raven growled and flicked her hands. But nothing happened. She tried again but still nothing happened.

"Looks like I stabilized your powers." Slade said grinning under his mask.

"You did what?!"

"That 'soda' you had. It had a stabilizer in it. It stabilizes your powers unless I give you the destabilizer."

"Why you little…"

Raven got up and ran at him ready to punch or hurt him. But he caught her by her wrists and lifted her up off of the floor. Raven struggled against his strong grip.

"I'd suggest you start behaving yourself while you're here if you ever want to see daylight or your friends again." He said with a metallically voice.

He let go of her hands and she fell to the floor once again.

Slade hadn't seen Raven for quite a while, so he took the chance to look her over. She had let her pure black hair grow just below her shoulders with a couple short strands of her bangs hanging over her face, she wore black eyeliner around her violet eyes, her nails were painted a deep blood red, she wore a sleeveless turtleneck leotard that was so dark that Slade couldn't tell if it was black, blue, or purple, she had on her red broach belt that hung somewhat loosely around her waist, she had on long fingerless gloves that were the same color as her leotard, she wore knee-high heeled boots that were the same color as everything else she had on, and a dark hooded cloak that went down to the floor.

"Are you gonna answer my question or are you just going to stare at me all night?" Raven said as she stood up.

Slade hadn't realized that Raven had asked him a question.

"What was your question?" he asked her.

"I said, where am I?"

"You are in my mansion."

"Whose room is this?"

"This is my room."

"How come I'm not in a dungeon or something? I mean you did kidnap me."

"Do you want to be in a dungeon? I can arrange that."

"Slade, just answer my question!"

"Raven, you are my prisoner. I don't have to answer your questions. So therefore, I'm not going to answer that question."

"I'm going to get answers out of you one way or another! Believe me, I will!"

"Don't worry, I believe you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just believe you'll get answers out of me, that's all. Now, enough of the questions. It is still late at night and I think that both of us should get some rest."

Slade moved towards the door. But he stopped with his hand on the knob.

"I'll be back. You are sleeping in that bed right there. Don't even think about escaping out that balcony. In fact why don't I do this." He said as he went to the balcony doors.

He shut them and locked them. He knew that Raven wouldn't try to break the glass unless she would want to be injured and then recaptured. He also shut and locked the windows.

"Be in that bed when I get back." Slade said walking out the door. He locked the door behind him.

Slade knew the reason why Raven wasn't in a dungeon. He had a dungeon and she had been in it for a while. But then he took her out of it. He just didn't want to tell her what that reason was. He really didn't want to hurt her; he just wanted to get the Teen Titans all worked up. Especially one in particular.

He came back to his room where he had left Raven to find that she was lying in the bed like he told her to. He went into the bathroom that was connected to the room and changed into the pair of pajamas he had grabbed out of another room. All they were was just a pair of black pajama pants and a black short-sleeved shirt. After that, he went back into the bedroom. He quietly got into the bed that Raven was laying in. He looked over at her and noticed that she was asleep. She really did look peaceful when she was sleeping. She looked as if she could be a fallen angel. A reject from heaven. Slade shook his head slightly. He shouldn't be thinking of her in any other way but his captive. He lay on his back trying to sleep. He was almost asleep when suddenly he felt something roll over onto him. He opened his eyes and looked down. He saw Raven's head now laying on his chest and her body extremely close to his. The moonlight shone down on her soft face. He noticed that her facial expressions would go from tense to scared to content. She must be dreaming, he thought. He slowly wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket over the two of them. He couldn't believe he was doing such a thing, but he was just trying to make her dreams better. If he could do such a thing, considering he was her enemy. He soon fell asleep with Raven still close to him.


End file.
